The Price of Fame
by Laffy50
Summary: LeeLee Simons is a nineteen year old college dropout that has decided to pursue her dreams of acting. Though she didn't count on the creepy stalkers, jealous exes, and hateful sisters. But with her rising career and her and Pein's budding relationship, it just may all be worth it.


The Price of Fame

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back~! Sorry for taking such a long break, but now I have lots of story ideas that are ready to be shared will you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one! Many thanks to my beta reader Kya-Healing Every Day!**

Nineteen year old LeeLee Simons looked up at the tall building nervously. She checked the wrinkled paper again; making sure it was the correct address. _I guess this is it, _she thought. Taking one last breath to clear her jittery nerves, LeeLee entered the building.

The building was even bigger on the inside. She was tempted to go and explore it, but at the sight of the red headed receptionist, LeeLee shook her head and returned her focus back to the task at hand. Making her way over to the receptionist, LeeLee put on her friendliest smile and smoothed out her wrinkled skirt. "Ah hello, my name's LeeLee Simons and I have a three o'clock appointment with Madara Uchiha."

A pair of lazy, uninterested brown eyes glanced at LeeLee. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir," LeeLee responded, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Third floor, room 305."

"Thank you!" LeeLee called as she walked over to the elevator. "And have a nice day." She added even though he was no longer paying attention to her.

LeeLee pressed the button on the elevator, and patiently waited for the doors to open.

_I __wonder if I'll see any famous actors. _She thought as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

LeeLee gasped, "Oh my."

Standing in front of her was _the_ Pein! He was one of her favorite actors! And boy was he sexier in person…

"H-Hello!" LeeLee stuttered, suddenly feeling a lot more flustered than before.

Pein merely glanced at her before walking away.

_Ouch_ she thought _that hurt._ Sighing softly, she entered the elevator, mood completely ruined. When the elevator stopped, signaling the end of her short journey, she exited and made her way to room 305. Knocking gently, she waited for a response and entered when she was given one.

"Hello Miss Simons." Madara said as he stood to shake LeeLee's small mocha hand. "Please have a seat, we have much to discuss."

LeeLee slid into one of his many office chairs and placed her purse in her lap. "I'm assuming this has to do with my audition?"

"Yes, yes it does." Madara leaned back into his chair, pale hands resting in his lap. "Our casting director, Kabuto, gave your audition an outstanding review."

"He did?"

"Yes, and might I say, that is a very rare thing for Kabuto to do. So I decided to go with my gut and let you be a supporting character. Kabuto says your acting has some weak spots, but nothing that can't be fixed."

"Wow." LeeLee blinked, surprise evident on her face. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Madara laughed, "You're very welcome. Now don't make me regret taking this chance. I want you to work hard everyday and get better, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now make sure to come back tomorrow at twelve. I'll be handing out the scripts, and want you to meet the cast."

"I'll be back!" LeeLee promised as she stood, ready to leave. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr. Uchiha!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Simons."

LeeLee headed toward the door, pausing to bow, and left Madara's office.

_This is so exciting! I can't believe this is happening!_

LeeLee was on cloud nine. This was like a dream come true! LeeLee was so happy; she practically skipped the whole way home. Even when she entered the house noisily and was glared at by her sister for interrupting her studying, she still remained blissful.

When she laid down in her bed, she finally calmed down. _I can't wait to meet everyone tomorrow and get my script! _

_… I just hope I won't disappoint anyone. _Was her final thought before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

At exactly twelve o'clock, LeeLee opened the door the Madara's office, and was surprised with what she saw. She knew that she was supposed to meet the rest of the cast, but she didn't expect _this_ many people!

"Everyone can I please have your attention!" Madara announced, drawing everyone's eyes toward him. "This is going to be a fairly short meeting, I simply want to pass out the scripts and let everyone familiar themselves with each other. So please take a script and socialize."

Almost immediately after Madara finished talking, the room was noisy again. LeeLee glanced around and headed toward the familiar head of black hair.

"Hey Itachi!"

Itachi looked up from his coffee and smiled slightly, "Hello LeeLee. I'm assuming you being here means you got a part?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing special. It's just a supporting character." LeeLee explained. "What part did you get?"

"I'm the main antagonist, David Jackson."

"Another villainous role? Don't you ever get tired of those?" another voice asked, joining in the conversation.

"I wouldn't have tried out for it if I didn't want to, Kisame." Itachi said turning to the tall man covered in tattoos. "What about you? Don't you ever get tired of being an extra?"

"Ouch! Okay I get it, don't question your choices." Kisame grinned and turned toward LeeLee. "And you are?"

"She's taken by my brother so don't get your hopes up."

"Itachi!" LeeLee exclaimed while playfully punching his shoulder. "You know Sasuke and me are just friends, so don't go spreading rumors."

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

LeeLee laughed and turned to Kisame. "Don't mind him, he just likes to cause drama." LeeLee extended her hand. "Kisame right? My name's LeeLee."

Kisame grasped her extended hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." LeeLee looked at her watch. "Well it was nice chatting with you guys, but I have a bus to catch. See you later!" LeeLee called out as she exited the room.

The ride home was long (an hour to be exact), but it was a pleasant ride. _Nothing can ruin my mood_ she thought as she entered the house only to be greeted with a scowl from her sister.

"What are you so happy about? It's annoying." Melissa, LeeLee's twin sister, questioned.

"Well if you must know…" LeeLee paused, making sure her parents were listening in. "I'm going to be casted as a supporting character in Madara Uchiha's new drama!"

Mrs. Simons came out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter. "That's great honey!"

Mr. Simons patted LeeLee's shoulder. "Good job, LeeLee. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks!"

"HA! You're getting excited over some stupid supporting role? How pathetic." Melissa said, completely ruining the happily atmosphere.

"Shut up! You're just jealous!"

"Me jealous of you? You wish!"

"Why you little-"

"That's enough you two! Apologize now!" Mr. Simons barked.

Melissa and LeeLee glared at each other and reluctantly apologize.

"Now you two are going to act like civilized girls for the rest of the night while we go celebrate LeeLee's success."

"Whatever...I call shot gun!" Melissa exclaimed, running for the car.

"No fair! You know I wanted it!" LeeLee called, already hot on her tail.

Mrs. Simons laughed and smiled at her husband. "Are they really nineteen?"

* * *

Sasori sighed as he slowly made his way to his car. He really wished he had a life outside work so he wouldn't have to work so late…

'Maybe I'll get a girlfriend,' he thought as he remembered the nice, pretty girl from the other day. He had pretended to be disinterested to hide his true joy of an actual girl talking politely to him.

"I think she said her name was LeeLee…," Sasori smiled.

Hopefully they'd meet again soon.

**Review!**


End file.
